


Self indulgent drabble, fics, and one shots

by shadytay



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Multi, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Trans Male Character, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadytay/pseuds/shadytay
Summary: A collection of shitty writing from me, your local self shipping trans boy. Don't expect any of this to be good, and please be nice if you do leave a comment.Spelling and grammar mistakes ahead, read with caution.





	Self indulgent drabble, fics, and one shots

Eriend gently vwoops and pats my head while I sleep. He prods more, finally getting me to wake. I rub my eyes and sit up with a smile. Eriend points to the door and gives a little bounce, giving little noises as to say "hurry up"

"Okay okay. Give me a minute." I tell him before I start getting ready. I join him and the others in the living room, where Boss, Honey, and Waluigi where trying to get the lights working on the tree. Eriend teleports away for a while before returning with a box full of ordiments and other decorations. There was a mix of fancy glass sets and quite a few homemade ones. 

"alright I think we got the lights. how are we decorating this year mason? you got a theme in mind?" Honey shifts through the box carefully.

"I say go wild, use the ones that are your favorites!" I say. "Oh! I almost forgot..." I get up and run to my room, rummaging through my closet for a box. I then come back with a smile spread across my face. I open it up and hold up little clay ordiments that I made of each of them.

It doesn't take long for the tree to be decked out with mismatched colors, red and gold on one section, purple in another. Novelty ordiments dominated the center of it. All that was left was the star. I grab it from the box and try to reach the top, knowing I probably couldn't make it.

"Here. Let Me Help." Boss grabs me by the waist and lifts me up effortlessly, allowing me to put the star on and adjust it to my liking.

We all step back and stare at the monstrosity that is our tree before bursting out laughing.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too."


End file.
